


Want to show you all my love (But only if you are bold enough)

by larrycaring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, Feelings, Feelings are revealed, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I made a reference to their bird tattoos, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, anyway they're just two young boys in love, if you are in a mood for some fluf... you'll like this hehe, yw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: Niall only grinned in response. “Were you thinking of Louis? You were, weren’t you? Will this be another year of you pining over your best friend?” He grimaced. “I’m not sure I am ready to listen to your lamenting.”or a few glimpses into Louis and Harry’s evolving relationship at Hogwarts when feelings are finally laid bare.





	Want to show you all my love (But only if you are bold enough)

**Author's Note:**

> I missed reading Larry being in Hogwarts, so I decided to write a little something. ;) 
> 
> Thank you [@whoisbrittaney](twitter.com/whoisbrittaney) for beta'ing this one!

“You’ve got everything, sweetheart?”

“Pretty sure I do, mom”, Harry chuckled. It wasn’t like his mother hadn’t asked him at least five times since they left the car. Before that, she had asked the same question at least twice more after they had left the house. “It’s my sixth year and yet you’re still as nervous as the first time.”

His mother leveled him with a serious look, but it was soon cracked by a smile. “I can’t help it. My baby is leaving for another year, and I have to make sure he has everything he needs.”

Harry hid his smile by drawing his mother into a hug. “I’m gonna miss you too, mom.”

His mother squeezed, but let go eventually. Over the years, it had become easier to let go. “You’ll write to me, yeah?” she made sure, looking between Harry’s eyes.

He smiled as he nodded. “Of course I will.” He bent down to grab his bag from the floor. It was a bad idea, the platform was a bit wet still from the raining of last night. “Send my love to dad and Gemma.”

Anne smiled softly. “Will do.” Harry’s dad was actually in the same city as they were right now, but he had an important meeting at the Ministry while Gemma was off in America for her work. Harry will have to remember to write to her as soon as he arrived at Hogwarts.

The horn of the Hogwarts Express blew behind him, and Harry knew it was his cue. His mother did too, as she threw her son one last smile, before quickly pecking his cheek. “Have fun this year, love. And write to me!”

He laughed as he started walking backwards, waving at her. “See you at Christmas, mom!” And with one last wave, he turned around.

The majestic train was ready to depart, and Harry wasted no time going through the corridors in search of his friends. He was sure Liam had already reserved a compartment, because he was a Prefect boy and always on time. They could always count on Liam to be punctual. The same thing couldn’t be said about Louis, Harry thought with a smile to himself.

“Why you smiling like an eejit in love,” someone said.

Harry stopped in the corridor, smiling in spite of the remark. Niall was leaning against the wall, a little fluffy ball on his shoulder. The irish boy had bought the pygmy puff last year and had been inseparable with the creature ever since, to the school caretaker’s greatest displeasure. The man had declared he was allergic to the creature, but Niall thought it was bullshit.

“Hello, Poffy,” Harry greeted the purple animal, that squeaked in response.

Niall frowned when he met Harry’s gaze. “And where’s my greeting?”

Harry flicked his friend’s nose, which made Niall scrunch it. “No greeting after that mean remark.”

Niall only grinned in response. “Were you thinking of Louis? You were, weren’t you?”

Harry’s eyes widened as he snapped his neck to inspect the corridors. Most students were just busy running to compartments in order to have a seat during the ride. But Harry was particularly worried that Louis would be around. The guy had a terrible sense of smell, but he made up with his excellent hearing.

Niall had a non-filtered mouth. “Will this be another year of you pining over your best friend?” He made a grimace. “I’m not sure I am ready to listen to your lamenting for a whole year.”

Harry made an affronted noise. “You’re a terrible friend. Can’t believe I’ll have to put up with you for another year.”

Niall flashed his white teeth. “You love me.”

“No, he loves me,” someone said.

Harry turned around so fast, he was sure even Niall’s pygmy puff was probably laughing its ass off. Or rolling its eyes. Or both.

Louis was standing there, face puffy with sleep still and blue eyes putting the morning sky to shame. He was wearing his favourite grey hoodie. He looked so soft and Harry just really wanted to wrap him in that blanket Louis’ mom made, and just snuggle with him in the common room like they actually often did.

“You were napping in the car, I presume?” Harry asked in lieu of a greeting, unable to hold back a smirk.

Louis’ lovely eyes narrowed. “It may have been the case, and so what?” He looked grumpy, but adorably grumpy. Harry would always remember the first time he had breakfast with Louis, five years ago. The boy had sat at the table with eyes still half-closed, and had declared, “I’m not a morning person, please don’t talk to me,” and yet he had spent the rest of the breakfast talking to Harry. The latter had felt very privileged that day. (And continued to be to this day. It seemed Harry was worth Louis’ morning attention, and he felt blessed.)

Poffy jumped on Louis’ shoulder, who immediately brought a finger to the creature, caressing it, his sleepy face accompanied with a soft smile. Harry’s heart melted then.

“I’m convinced he likes you more than me,” Niall scoffed, but he didn’t seem that upset anyway. It was a fact that everybody, and every single creature, loved Louis. Harry could relate.

“I tend to have that effect on people,” Louis pretended to say confidently. He shared a smile with Harry, and the latter’s heart missed a beat. The thing was, Louis had no idea how true his words were.

See, Harry had always been a bit smitten with Louis. I mean, once again, who wouldn’t? The guy just had that aura around him, and sometimes Harry was convinced Louis was half Veela, because it couldn’t be possible otherwise; people were just that captivated by him. Once again, Harry could relate.

And so, when Harry’s affection towards Louis started growing stronger, he wasn’t even surprised. He hadn’t realised however how painful it would be to hide your feelings in fear of being rejected because your best friend was way too good at concealing their feelings.

Louis’ eyes crinkled with the intensity of his smile, and Harry realised he was staring. He cleared his throat, threw a thumb over his shoulder and said, “We should join Li and Zee.”

If he almost ran into a person as he turned around, then at least Louis had the decency to muffle his laugh. Niall, not so much. (He was a terrible friend.)

**✦✧✦✧**

“Niall, you look like you haven’t eaten in weeks. An ogre would behave better.”

Harry barked a laugh, almost choking on his dessert at Louis’ words. Niall didn’t react the same way, only throwing a bored look at Louis. Then his narrowed eyes fell on Harry. “Of course you’d laugh. You always laugh at whatever Tommo says.”

Harry widened his eyes and kicked Niall’s shin under the table. He knew he didn’t miss when Niall grimaced and jumped on his seat.

Later, as he and Harry were heading towards their common room, he hissed, “What was that for?”

“What?”

“Oh, you damn well know what!”

Niall grinned. “Only throwing a bone.”

“Oh no, you don’t,” Harry squirmed. “Me and Lou are only friends, and I am very happy with this situation.”

Niall’s grin fell, and his face momentarily turned serious. “Are you though?” He stopped in his tracks, and proceeded to put his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “You know, I only want my best mates to be happy. You’ve been pining long enough.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but it lacked annoyance. Niall’s words had touched him. “I just don’t want to risk it.”

“What is life without taking risks? You’ll never know otherwise.”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. “When did you become so wise anyway?”

Niall dropped his hands and raised his chin, putting a hand above his heart. “Summer has changed me. I’m a new Niall.”

Again, Harry rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help letting out some chuckles anyway.

**✦✧✦✧**

“Describe Louis in three words.”

Harry let his head fall against the cushion, half cursing Niall for the dare and half impressed for his friend’s stubbornness and determination. The irish lad had declared himself the spokesman of their feelings. Whatever that meant. And here they were, playing a mix of stupid muggle games with Liam, Zayn and Louis in the four-houses common room. Harry didn’t even dare to meet Louis’ eyes as he thought over his answer.

“Um, loud.” Fuck, that was wrong. “Charming.” Fuck, that was too obvious. “Um, bold.” What even.

Harry closed his eyes briefly, then straightened up to lean forward, spinning the bottle. His eyes were burning a hole into the table.

If he had lifted them, he would have noticed the pink on Louis’ cheeks, and the smile hidden behind his hand.

**✦✧✦✧**

“You open it on your birthday, promise me,” Harry said in a serious tone. His facade was quickly broken by the fond smile taking over, Louis’ eager and curious expression making the task difficult, even impossible.

“But, Harryyyy,” Louis said, and his fake-whining voice almost brought Harry to his knees.

“Louis William Tomlinson,” Harry forced himself to say severely.

Louis rolled his eyes, bringing the small wrapped gift to his chest in a protective manner. “Jeez, alright, Haz.”

Harry’s face broke into a smile once again. Before he could help himself, he was leaning forward, arms wrapping around Louis for a hug. He truly hoped the boy couldn’t hear his heartbeat, but his heart was beating so fast, and so loud that Harry thought it wouldn’t go unnoticed.

And because apparently he had taken a bravery potion this morning, he whispered into Louis’ hear, “Happy early birthday, Lou.”

When Harry pulled away, Louis’ exposed neck had goosebumps.

Harry put that on the account of the coldness of December.

**✦✧✦✧**

Harry was walking in the potion corridor when his eyes met Louis, who was definitely walking to Harry. The boy looked determined, and Harry wondered if it meant Louis had smashed the transfiguration exam he had been so worried about.

“What’s up, Lou?” he asked in greeting. “How did your exam go?”

Louis stopped at his level, took a deep, loud breath and only answered, “Meet me by the lake at your break. You know where.” And without waiting for Harry’s reply, he swirled around in a rapid movement and left.

Harry may have stood in the corridor without moving for five minutes straight after that.

**✦✧✦✧**

To say Harry was nervous would be an understatement. 

He had arrived at Louis’ rendezvous point a few seconds ago, but all he could do was stare at the back of Louis’ head, who was staring at the lake spread before him. This particular spot near a waterfall had been particularly difficult to find, and it always had been Louis and Harry’s secret spot. The tall grass was surrounding them, and there were flowers all around, though Harry would argue that Louis was the prettiest flower. And the lake… The water reflected the sky, but the blue of it was so pale compared to Louis’ eyes.

Harry took a step forward, and as if sensing him, Louis finally looked over his shoulder before fully turning around to face Harry. His expression was unreadable, and Harry wished at this very moment to be able to read thoughts.

“It’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow,” Louis said out of the blue.

Harry blinked, and was surprised by how steady he sounded when he replied, “It is.”

Louis took a step closer, and yet he seemed so far away still. “I find we’re missing an opportunity there.”

Harry frowned a little, hesitant. “I don’t understand?”

He noticed the way Louis’ mouth lifted in a tiny smile as the boy finally came close to him. Harry was controlling his breathing pattern, but his heart was beating like crazy in his chest, as if magical fireworks were exploding inside.

“You say I’m quite bold, but I could say the same about you, Styles.”

Harry’s frown deepened, while Louis was fully smiling now, though it looked almost hesitant… No, not hesitant… bashful.

“I… don’t understand,” Harry repeated dumbly. Niall would probably slap him. Harry never had sweaty hands, and yet his palms felt like it. He also really should learn a calming spell. It would come in handy, especially with Louis around.

Louis cracked another smile before he reached for Harry’s arm. His soft finger wrapped around Harry’s wrist, rising it to expose the bare skin. Harry could only stare, rotten to the spot as he tried to ignore Louis’ touch. It wasn’t the first time Louis had touched him, he and Harry had always been tactile after all. But this time, his touch held so much more weight for some reason. And when he lifted his blue eyes to pour them into Harry’s, it almost all became too much.

He then raised his own wrist, and the sun reflected on the bracelet around it. “You bought me this for my birthday.” Louis’ eyes briefly glanced at the silver jewelry, with a magical small silver bird flying around the rope. “It’s a House sparrow, and this kind of bird typically mates for life.” Louis trails his finger over the silver rope, the bird following it. “They only sell this bracelet in pairs.” Harry felt something cold against his wrist, and he only could watch frozen in place as Louis was attaching a similar bracelet around it.

Harry’s heart literally stopped at that.

Louis then put their wrists side by side, and Harry watched with eyes brimmed with tears as the bird on Louis’ bracelet and the other sparrow on Harry’s bracelet connected and flew after each other.

When he finally dared to lift his eyes, Louis was already watching him with the softest smile ever.

And maybe Harry had been bold there, maybe he had taken a risk (Niall would be proud) but he did not regret his decision for one second. Because it was worth it, especially when Louis learned closer, and soft lips came in contact with Harry’s.

And fireworks exploded in his chest.

  


**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**
> 
> **Please, do not hesitate to leave a comment. :D I would very much like to hear your thoughts. I love reading all of them. And I will answer them as well. So yeah, kudos and comments would be very much appreciated! ^-^ **
> 
> **Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
> **[Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
> **Twitter: **  
[@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
**Tumblr: mystupidamours**


End file.
